herofandomcom-20200223-history
Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse
Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse are a pair of Disney characters, Mickey Mouse's twin nephews, and sons of Mickey's sister Felicity Fieldmouse, created by the American artist Floyd Gottfredson. Personality Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse are identical twins who can only be distinguished by the different colors of their clothes and their hats in the modern version. Usually one of the two mice has red overalls and a blue shirt, and the other one has the same clothing but with inverted colors precisely to distinguish him from his brother. On their heads, they wear two identical funny hats, which are round in the middle but with serrated edges. They are a younger version of Mickey Mouse and like him have round ears features designed by the genius Ub Iwerks and, at least in older versions designed by Gottfredson, had a funny tail right which raised the tunic and showed their behinds blacks. Nowadays tail is no longer designed or you designed the sinuous manner of Mickey and Minnie. Initially they were pesky mice whose sole purpose was to disturb and exasperate the adult who was in charge. Their character was modeled on the Katzenjammer Kids model, the urchins of German origin created in the late nineteenth century by Rudolph Dirks known in Italy with the Bibi and Bibo names. Tip and Tap classics were terrible children, source of a series of gags based on the inability of adults to control the hot childish spirits. Initially they picked on and sundry within range, with a special preference for Donald (Huey, Dewey and Louie were not yet conceived). Over time the roles of Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse changed and Sunday pages designed between 1939 and 1941 by Manuel Gonzales were depicted at the age of ten, very sensible, intelligent, but apply with difficulty on school books. A few years later the two were the protagonists of a cycle in which adventures appeared Melody, the nephew of Minnie. Although the couple despise and take often around, the little girl is the real leader of the group and protagonist of the stories. Nowadays Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse are characterized at a mean age of 13–14 years, almost adolescent, living the first disappointment in love and they understand the importance of true friends. Listen to rock music, play video games, are technology lovers, and in general of all that is new and fashionable. Animation In the early histories, the nephews of Mickey Mouse were often more than two, they were indeed a multitude of orphaned children called "the lively grandchildren." The first short film with these tiny rodents is probably Mickey's Orphans of 1931, in which the mice are about ten. The crowd is reduced to the number of only four, including one female, in 1934 in the short film Gulliver Mickey. This Mickey Mouse film interprets the fantastic voyages of which he was the protagonist's character invented by the author Jonathan Swift. In the same year in the short film Orphan's Benefit the mice multiplied again and returned to being an indistinct multitude. Between these two shorts it fits the debut of Tip and Tap on the screen. In fact, June 16, 1934 was released in theaters on short Mickey's Steamroller in which the two nephews finally appeared alone. Comics The idea of the short film with just two mice was a consequence of the choice made by Floyd Gottfredson in the vignettes of daily strips. The author, which is the paternity of the characters, decided since 1932 in the history of Mickey Mouse and his lively nephews to reduce to two the exorbitant number of mouse children. This choice proved successful so much so that just two years later was adopted also for animated short films. Gottfredson invented Mrs. Fieldmouse, a nearby Mickey's house, mother of Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse, who in her debut story entrusted Mickey with her children. In 1944, Morty (translated into Italian Tip) was to make the company to Mickey in Sunday stories. Gottfredson continued this choice even in his daily strips to be able to give a more realistic personality to the character. The first change in this field was to completely renovate the Morty clothing, to make it mature psychologically and do excite the mechanics. Floyd and Bill Walsh, the screenwriter with whom Gottfredson was cooperating in the postwar period, meditated Ferdie to return later in the little genius garments, with glasses and university touch, explaining to the reader who had been studying abroad for a long time. However, the wording was not excited about this project, and in 1947 it vetoed entirely insisting that the authors continue to work with only one nephew. It is possible that this idea was later revived by the creation in 1954 of Gilbert Goof, the brilliant nephew of Goofy. In Italy the main follower of Floyd Gottfredson was Romano Scarpa and he preferred to use in his stories one of the two nephews: in this case Tap, who became a close friend of Atomino Bip Bip and companion of Brutus' games, the hook godson Mickey host for a time at his home. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Kids Category:Damsels Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Teams Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Pure Good Category:Partners in Training Category:Twin/Clone Category:Book Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Tricksters Category:Sensational Six Heroes